


Царская водка

by Mura (MurbellaR)



Series: Уроки химии [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurbellaR/pseuds/Mura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последние часы своей жизни Уолтер Уайт многое понял о своих отношениях с Джесси.<br/>Говорят, если ты кого-то любишь достаточно сильно, ты можешь его отпустить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Царская водка

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено с английского для WTF Breaking Bad 2015  
> Автор: Niphrehdil  
> Оригинал названия: Aqua Regia  
> разрешение на первод получено  
> Бета: just-in-jest

Уолт оставляет часы — подарок Джесси — на заправке.

Кладет их на заправочную колонку.

В них больше нет нужды. Его время вышло. Уолт уверен, что Джесси давно уже мертв, гниет где-нибудь в канаве. Так что в некотором смысле у них обоих больше нет времени.

Часы ни к чему.

Уолт уходит, потому что он решил уйти красиво. Он не умрет в Нью-Гемпшире жалким ничтожеством.

Он оставит часы Джесси точно так же, как оставляет за спиной свои последние моральные убеждения и благие намерения.

Вот и все.

Он умирает.

Но по крайней мере он сам может выбрать день своей смерти.

И этот день — сегодня.

Как ни странно, Уолт не чувствует страха. Он спокоен.

***

За месяцы одиночества в маленькой хижине Уолт успел поразмыслить о многом.

Он думал о Скайлер и детях. О Хэнке. И Мари.

И о Джесси. Уолт много думал о Джесси.

Уолт не жалеет о том, что отдал его банде Джека.

Джесси разбил ему сердце. Втянул Хэнка во все эти дела. Теперь Джесси далеко — и он так же мертв, как и Уолт.

И все же Уолт приобрел дурную привычку в рассеянности поглаживать эти часы. Скользить по ним пальцами. Они были такого же безупречного синего цвета, как и мет, что они варили с Джесси.

***  
Однажды в голове у Уолта зазвучала, повторяясь снова и снова, странная песня в стиле хип-хоп.

Уолт терялся в догадках, пока не вспомнил, что это одна из тех песен, что слушал Джесси во время их долгих поездок в трейлере. Джесси в своей красной футболке, со спутанными волосами. Джесси с сигаретой. Джесси с доверчивыми глазами — как щенок, готовый уважать, угождать и подчиняться.

Его бедный Джесси.

Потерянный Джесси.

К счастью, никто не слышит, как Уолт в своей маленькой хижине дает волю слезам. Кто бы мог подумать, что великий безжалостный Хайзенберг закончит свои дни в одиночестве, больной, ненавидимый всеми, в этом богом забытом месте посреди заснеженных гор?

Кто бы мог подумать, что он умрет в тысяче миль от дома?

Уолт всегда знал, что все может пойти прахом. Было бы ложью утверждать обратное.

Сейчас у Уолта действительно было время на раздумья. Он составляет список людей, которых он убил. Список длинный, но в одну колонку альбукеркской газеты поместится.

Затем Уолт записывает имена тех, чью жизнь он разрушил.

И целой газеты бы не хватило.

***

Это долгое возвращение в Нью-Мехико.

Мысленно Уолт способен примириться с Хэнком. И Мари.

Он знает, что Младший будет его ненавидеть, и это хорошо. Ненависть — штука несложная. С ненавистью можно справиться. Ненависть логична. Младший может прожить всю жизнь, утверждая, что его отец был чудовищем. Ни смешанных чувств, ни жалости, ни затянувшейся любви.

Скайлер, скорее всего, будет испытывать только беспомощность. Скайлер выжата досуха. От эмоций она бежит. Но в некотором смысле Скайлер до сих пор его любит. Уолт может сказать это наверняка, потому что она разрешила ему заявиться в ее новый дом.  
Остатки этой любви дают Уолту надежду. И цель. Скайлер позволила поцеловать Холли в щечку еще раз. Скайлер была спокойна. Между ними не осталось ни былой теплоты, ни сожалений, но Уолт испытывает странный приступ нежности к ней. Уолтер создал Хайзенберга ради себя самого, но ради Скайлер он его убьет.

Разве не получил он всего, чего хотел? Разве не оставил после себя наследства, репутации, которая его переживет?

Получил ли он шанс почувствовать полноту жизни?

Уолт считает, что получил. Последние два года были самыми важными, самыми значимыми. Незабываемыми. Он реализовал свой потенциал полностью. И неважно, какими оказались последствия.

— Я сделал это для себя. Мне это нравилось. Я чувствовал себя живым.

Но несмотря на спокойствие, с которым он подходит к финалу, несмотря на примирение с тем, что он натворил, у Уолта назойливо ноет в груди.

В том месте, где раньше было сердце.

Где оно было до того, как Джесси его разбил.

Уолт не находит покоя, стоит ему только вспомнить о Джесси. Его потерянный почти-что-сын. Его партнер. Его друг. Его совесть.

Предатель.

Уолт не может примириться с Джесси, потому что неспособен ненавидеть его. Как бы он ни старался. Ненависть — это просто, ненависть логична.

Но только не тогда, когда это касается Джесси.

Не удивительно, что Уолт подъезжает к его старому дому.

Дом стоит пустой. Стены разрисованы граффити. «Хайзенберг» — написано на одной из них желтыми и грязно-зелеными буквами.

Уолт не останавливает машину. Он лишь сильнее давит на газ.

***

Уолт не испытывает ненависти к Эллиоту и Гретхен. Это переживание намного горше. Он выстроил свою империю, пусть и не такую, как «Серое вещество».

Сидя в машине с Барсуком и Тощим Питом, Уолт чувствует себя уставшим. Он почти закончил. Он почти закончился.

Он уже почти обрел покой.

Но тут эти два торчка сообщают, что синий мет все еще в ходу.

Разрозненные кусочки собираются воедино. В голове у Уолта щелкает: Джесси.

Джесси единственный, кто может варить такой же чистый мет, как сам Уолт. Уолт его хорошо обучил.

Словно острый нож прорезает туман и оцепенелое спокойствие, которые окутывали Уолта последние месяцы.

Прорывается в его душу, и она начинает кровоточить.

Уолта охватывает дрожь.

Джесси. Джесси жив.

Джесси удалось то, что не получилось у Уолта: сделать так, чтобы Джек передумал.

Уолт все еще слышит эхо своей мольбы пощадить Хэнка. Тщетно.

Джесси до сих пор заколачивает миллионы и варит мет, тогда как Хэнка жрут черви в пустыне, а Уолт месяцами сидит взаперти.

Уолт чувствует злость, гораздо более сильную, чем испытывал за все полгода, что провел в хижине.

Он в бешенстве.

Уолт готовит пулемет. И готовится сам.

Он решает поквитаться и с Джесси тоже.

Бог свидетель, парень, разбивший ему сердце, сегодня умрет.

Парень, которого он любил, как родного сына, и спасал чаще, чем себя самого. Парень, ради которого раз за разом Уолт рисковал всем.

Джесси.

Уолт напоминает себе: он ненавидит Джесси, он давно уже покончил со своей привязанностью к нему.

Руки Уолта сжимают руль.

Это будет последний раз, когда он пойдет на полные меры.

В мыслях Уолта проскальзывает, что он снова называет Джесси по имени, а не по фамилии, как после смерти Хэнка. «Пинкман» звучит формально, создает дистанцию. «Джесси» вызывает в памяти его смех и хруст кукурузных хлопьев «Funyuns».

Это маленькое наблюдение что-то изменило в сердце Уолта, давно превратившемся в кладбище. То, что он похоронил, начинает восставать из пепла.

Но Уолт отбрасывает эти мысли на пути к дому Джека.

***

Уолт не идиот и знает, что они попытаются его прикончить, как только он там появится. Знает, что Лидия уже заказала его.

«Прощай, Лидия. Наслаждайся своей стевией».

Звучит как строчка из дурацкой попсовой песенки. Это почти заставляет Уолта улыбнуться.

Но Уолт сосредоточен на происходящем в данный момент.

К счастью, люди Джека не обыскивают его машину. Да и чем может навредить старик, ослабевший от рака?

Уолт рассчитывал на их самонадеянность и невежество. Эти качества хорошо послужили ему раньше, послужат и теперь.

***

Все как тогда.

Уолт стоит посреди гостиной.

Гнев растет.

— Джесси Пинкман. Ты обещал, что убьешь его, но вместо этого ты взял его в партнеры, — выплевывает Уолт.

Он никого не выпустит отсюда живым. Включая Джесси. Особенно Джесси.

— Он ведь жив, не так ли? Он варит для тебя.

Джек тут же переходит к самозащите.

— То, что он жив, не значит, что мы партнеры. — Что-то нездоровое слышится в его словах. — Ни хрена подобного. Что, думаешь, я мог сделать партнером крысу?

Внезапно ледяная волна страха накатывает на Уолта. Что он имеет в виду?..

Джек самодовольно ухмыляется.

— Я покажу тебе, как ты неправ, а затем лично пущу тебе пулю в лоб.

Уолта нисколько не беспокоят ни Джек, ни его люди. Он уже решил прикончить их всех. Таков бизнес, круг замкнулся, концы с концами сошлись. Вот почему он здесь, без колебаний и сомнений, как террорист-смертник. Кем он, собственно, и является.

Но сейчас Уолтер уже не так крепко сжимает в руках ключ от машины — ключ с ответом на все вопросы. Слышны шаги. Звон металла.

Входит Джесси.

Уолт переводит взгляд на него.

***

Щелк.

Просыпается привычная, почти рефлекторная тревога. Каким-то чудом, черт возьми, оно оживает снова — безумное желание защитить. Желание, которое мог пробудить в нем только Джесси.

Уолт был уверен, что оно давно умерло вместе с Хэнком, что с ним покончено. Каждая крошечная частичка отцовской любви, которую он испытывал к Джесси, — выжжена.

Как же он ошибался...

Джесси подтаскивают ближе, и сердце Уолта пропускает удар.

У него перехватывает дыхание от этого ужасающего зрелища.

Джесси сломлен. Он спотыкается, путаясь в цепи. Немытый, небритый, он выглядит как животное, как цепная собака, которую не кормили и не купали целый год.

У него затравленный взгляд. Свет померк в глазах Джесси.

Вот до чего все дошло после смерти Хэнка.

Джек и его ублюдки.

Они забрали у него Джесси. Забрали и использовали как раба.

Его Джесси.

Внезапно поднявшиеся чувства жалости и любви ошеломляют Уолта: такого тепла он не чувствовал уже долгое, очень долгое время.

Как сладкое дуновение летнего ветра после суровой зимы.

Он думал, что слишком разбит, чтобы переживать такие прекрасные эмоции.

Его бедный Джесси. Последний из его семьи, единственный, кто не носит фамилию Уолта. Его правая рука. Его Джесси.

Первоначальный план забыт.

Через несколько секунд готов новый.

Это самое простое и естественное решение из всех, что он принимал когда-либо.

Уолт собирает все оставшиеся силы и кидается вперед. Сбивает Джесси с ног, опрокидывает на пол. Джесси настолько похудел, что Уолту больно, когда он падает на него сверху. Тот сопротивляется, пытается оттолкнуть Уолта, кричит и стонет, но на нем слишком много оков, и он не может подняться. Спасибо Господу за маленькие радости.

Уолт крепко хватает Джесси за рубашку. В тот же миг его пальцы нащупывают кнопку на ключах от машины.

Щелк.

Две секунды, и комната заполняется воем пуль и разлетающимися осколками, удивленными возгласами и хрипами умирающих.

Джесси напуган, он обмяк под Уолтом. Уолт сильнее прижимает его к полу, чтобы прикрыть его собой целиком.

Джесси пахнет потом, слезами и кровью.

— Лежи тихо, — шепчет Уолт.

И Джесси подчиняется. Лежит тихо.

Уолту становится не по себе. Неужели Джесси все еще слушается его? После всего того, что случилось?..

Уолт знает, что не заслуживает этого. Он даже не уверен, что ему этого хочется.

Как внезапная вспышка, к Уолту приходит осознание: Джесси никогда не принадлежал ему. Это он всегда принадлежал Джесси.

Вот в чем правда. Уолт был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы понять это раньше. Джесси завладел им целиком и полностью, вот почему Уолт раз за разом продолжал спасать ему жизнь. Джесси завладел любовью Уолта, вот почему он мог разбить ему сердце. Все это время Уолт говорил себе, что это он волен отпустить или не отпустить Джесси. Но все было наоборот. Эго Уолта его ослепляло.

Джесси для меня как сын.

И сейчас, когда все вокруг заполнено кровью и воплями, Уолт начинает прозревать.

Проходят секунды. Тела падают на пол.

Уолт крепко держит Джесси. Свободной рукой прикрывает его голову, чтобы защитить от осколков стекла, сыплющихся на них дождем.

И когда пуля бьет Уолта в бок, лишь одна мысль проносится у него в голове.

Спасибо Господи, что не его.

***  
Следующие мгновения как в тумане. Джесси, кажется, осознает, что Уолт спас его, и, чувствуя, что опасность миновала, нападает на Тодда. В это же время Уолт заканчивает с Джеком. Жалкий ублюдок что-то там бормотал про дeньги.

Сохранить дeньги.

Уолту все равно.

Джесси освобождается от цепей. Уолт считает, что не должен ему помогать. Джесси справится сам.

Наконец он переводит на Уолта взгляд, в котором невозможно прочитать ничего определенного.

Уолт кидает ему пистолет. Джесси хватает оружие и направляет ему в голову. Уолт абсолютно спокоен. Он готов.

— Сделай это. Ты ведь хочешь...

Пусть это будет Джесси. Пусть возместит себе ущерб. Джесси это необходимо.

Даже теперь, после того ада, через который он прошел, бедный парень не может решиться, слезы накипают у него на глазах.

— Скажи сам. Скажи, что этого хочешь ты! Ничего не будет, пока не скажешь!

Ох, хороший, добрый Джесси.

Даже теперь просит разрешения, ждет приказаний.

Уолта охватывает печаль.

«Я больше не делаю то, что ты хочешь, мудак», — сказал ему Джесси по телефону много месяцев тому назад. Уолту вдруг больше всего на свете хочется, чтобы сейчас это было правдой.

Джесси дрожит.

— Я хочу этого, — шепчет Уолт.

Джесси глядит на него. Еще несколько мгновений Уолт ждет. Джесси замечает рану на боку Уолта.

Пистолет со стуком падает на пол. Джесси бросает на него очередной взгляд.

— Тогда сделай это сам.

У Уолта вырывается вздох, значения которого Джесси не понимает. Уолта охватывает облегчение. Печаль смывает прочь.

Спасибо.

Джесси выходит.

***  
Звонит Лидия.

Лидия, прощай.

***  
Уолт идет следом за Джесси на улицу. Тот открывает дверцу машины.

Оборачивается и смотрит на Уолта.

Время замирает.

Они смотрят друг на друга через пустоту. Между ними нет ничего. Ни угрозы насилия, ни опасности. Уолт ясно показал Джесси, что не причинит ему вреда. Да и как он мог?

Вот это правильно.

Иди, сынок.

Джесси больше не злится. Что-то таится в его глазах... Они оба это чувствуют и знают. Прощание. Уолт спас Джесси в последний раз. И что гораздо важнее, он отпустил его. Джесси больше не подчиняется его приказам. Он свободен от цепей, от ОБН, от отравляющей собственнической любви. Свободен от контроля Уолта. От всего.

Они обмениваются молчаливыми кивками.

Слова не нужны.

Джесси садится в машину и уезжает. Уолт провожает его взглядом.

Ворота с грохотом разлетаются, когда Джесси сносит их, вырываясь в ночь, на свободу. Уолт думает, в этом есть что-то поэтическое.

Он медленно направляется в лабораторию. В последний раз проводит ладонью по оборудованию. Джесси содержал его в чистоте и порядке, точь-в-точь, как учил его Уолт. Он гладит металлические поверхности, зная, что Джесси прикасался к ним множество раз. И что Джесси никогда больше не дотронется до них снова.

Уолт видит свое отражение в металле.

Химия. Его любовь, его вдохновение, его жизнь.

Сейчас он как золото.

Через какое-то время он станет платиной. Его имя будет во всех газетах и теленовостях. Он займет свое место в истории. Криминальный авторитет. Наркобарон. Славьте царя!

На минуту Уолт задумывается над этим.

Даже если о Хайзенберге напишут множество материалов, есть нечто, о чем никто никогда не узнает.

Aqua regia.

Царская водка.

Подлинное название азотно-соляной кислоты. Единственное химическое вещество, которое может растворять золото и платину. Единственное соединение, способное расплавить эти благородные металлы.

Aqua regia. Джесси Пинкман.

Единственное, что растопило золотого царя. Королевская смесь. Один-единственный человек, который сумел уничтожить Хайзенберга.

Не важно, как далеко он зашел, Джесси — его собственная царская водка — вернул ему душевное тепло и любовь в эти последние минуты. Как искупление. Как примирение.

Уолт надеется, что Джесси осознает, чего он на самом деле стоит.

Если призраки или ангелы-хранители существуют, Уолт будет время от времени навещать Джесси.

Эта мысль, может быть, и нелепая, вызывает улыбку на лице Уолта, когда его колени подкашиваются.

Он лежит на полу. А на потолке пляшут разноцветные отблески от полицейских мигалок.

Он — золото. И он растворяется.

Уолт желает Джесси спокойной ночи.


End file.
